tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
OTRC: 'Jem and the Holograms' movie cast includes Aubrey Peeples, 3 more stars
The cast of the "Jem and the Holograms" live-action movie has been revealed and includes stars from shows such as ABC's "Nashville" and the Disney Channel series "A.N.T. Farm." Aubrey Peeples of "Nashville" fame will play the title character in the new film, which was announced last month and is based on a cartoon series that aired between 1985 and 1987. Jem's band members, the Holograms -- Kimber, Aja and Shana, will be played by Stefanie Scott, Hayley Kiyoko and Aurora Perrineau. The casting news was announced on the movie's Tumblr blog on Thursday, April 24. A photo of the cast was posted on Peeple's Instagram page. She said: "#tbt to last week's rehearsal. we love each other (cue "awwww") @jemthemovie @stefaniescott @kiyoko11 @auroraperrineau #jemthemovie." The director is Jon M. Chu, who helmed "G.I. Joe: Retaliation" and "Justin Bieber's Believe." Justin Bieber's manager, Scooter Braun, is one of the producers. An open casting call for the film was put out weeks ago, calling for people to send in videos of themselves. In a YouTube clip, Chu also asked for submissions showcasing people's "creativity," "from writing music to designing costumes." Self-proclaimed "Youtuber" Nathan Moore, who submitted a clip of himself joking around, was cast as Zipper, who works for Jem's adversary, Eric Raymond. In the movie, Jem is an orphaned teen who becomes an "online recording sensation," Variety reported, adding that she and her sisters then "embark on a music-driven scavenger hunt ?- one that sends them on an adventure across Los Angeles in an attempt to unlock a final message left by her father." In the 1980s cartoon, Jem, who sports colorful clothes and makeup, is really Jerrica Benton, a record company owner. With the help of a holographic computer named Synergy that her father had developed secretly, she transforms into Jem and her friends become the Holograms, her rock band. Other characters include rival group The Misfits and Raymond, their evil manager. (Watch clips from the show, below) Check out more details about the 4 main "Jem and the Holograms" cast members below. 2. Stefanie Scott (Kimber) - the 17-year-old actress played Lexi Reed on the Disney Channel series "A.N.T. Farm" and also provided the voice of Moppet Girl in Disney's hit 2012 animated film "Wreck-It Ralph." 3. Hayley Kiyoko (Aja) - the 23-year-old actress plays Gabi on the ABC Family drama series "The Fosters." In 2010, she portrayed Stevie Nichols on the Disney Channel show "Wizards of Waverly Place," which starred Selena Gomez, and also provided the voice of Velma in recent "Scooby-Doo" TV films. 4. Aurora Perrineau (Shana) - the actress is the daughter of "LOST" and "Oz" alum Harold Perrineau Jr. and actress and former model Brittany Perrineau. Aurora made her onscreen debut in a 2011 episode of ABC Family's "Pretty Little Liars," as Bianca. In 2013, she appeared in the thriller "A House Is Not a Home" with Richard Grieco. (Pictured above: L-R: The cast of the movie "Jem and the Holograms" -- Hayley Kiyoko (Aja), Aubrey Peeples (Jem), Aurora Perrineau (Shana) and Stefanie Scott (Kimber) appear in a photo posted on Peeples' Instagram page on April 24, 2014. / A publicity photo of the season 3 DVD of the 1980s show "Jem and the Holograms.") Category:Jem and the Holograms Category:Jem Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Soap Opera Category:Aubrey Peeples Category:Stefanie Scott Category:Hayley Kiyoko Category:Aurora Perrineau Category:Baby Got Back